


Day 9. Precious | Penance

by steadycoffeeflow (Salimity)



Series: Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Inktober 2018, Poor Lucy, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimity/pseuds/steadycoffeeflow
Summary: After the first month of my use, I learned that words held more power than any coding - both that of machine and human genetics.By the third month, I could weave a spell that would lighten the stresses of my patients, if only for a little while.At the sixth I knew that no words of binding could keep patients with me.





	Day 9. Precious | Penance

**Author's Note:**

> I read Madeline Miller’s Circe for classwork recently, and I drew on that tone for this. Rather excellent read, with a lovely progression of a character that was otherwise overlooked in mythology. This prompt was particularly difficult for me, mostly due to being rather drained when attempting it. One day I’ll do Lucy justice, explore scenes of her rallying to live, trying to soothe human and android woes alike, seeing glimpses of a soul's light... For now, I think I like this tone as a foundation and character study, just in case I do revisit her story.

 

I was offered no penance nor opportunity for reprisal. For all my abilities to ease the suffering of humans, to share insight and extrapolate in ways only oracles of the ancients ways could, I was unable to protect myself.

They flocked to my chambers, offering bare palms to me to read, to divine ills from and then produce precious, invaluable cures. ‘ _ Please, Lucy, please _ ,’ they would say.

After the first month of my use, I learned that words held more power than any coding - both that of machine and human genetics.

By the third month, I could weave a spell that would lighten the stresses of my patients, if only for a little while.

At the sixth I knew that no words of binding could keep patients with me. Sometimes, through will of their own they left, and I was not permitted to mourn their absence as another case file slid into their stead. Others by will of another, some unknown entity and force I had never heard except maybe seen shadows of in a flicker of fear.

My pre-programmed responses were good to fall back on, but I more often than not found them to be lacking. That I needed something with more nuance, that every case must be addressed differently. Many could spot platitudes and shallow advice when given, and most who did were quick to point this out to me, voice raised and stress levels elevated.

This too, I learned after some time, though I made so many mistakes in this regard the timeline was faulty.

The most valuable lesson was that Jared Sullan could not be trusted and was a very eloquent liar. He had even fooled me and my matrices, my built in detectors that would inform me when humans were withholding information, guides to ask more pointed questions in the event of falsehood.

Ah well, that was a lesson I learned after 14 months of use. 14 months, 1 week and 5 days.

Jericho was to be my Aeaea, and her people to become my rams and wolves and lions.


End file.
